How Annabeth became Cabin Leader
by SophiaAdams
Summary: How does Annabeth become Cabin Leader? How will she react? Read and find out and Please, Please, Please review. I'd love to know what you think.
1. lyles quest Annabeth's side

**AN: Everybody says that Annabeth was the cabin leader. Well, someone had to be the leader before her. Since the story was not told at all in the books, I'll have fun with this. **

**By the way, I love Annabeth. I'm just wondering how she really became cabin leader. **

How Annabeth became Cabin Leader

Annabeth sat there running her hand over the bark of her best friend. I know that might have sounded weird but it is true. The tree used to be a half-blood named Thalia Grace who had died to save Annabeth and her friend, Luke Castellan. Annabeth watched with her innocent eyes, her best friend die in front of her eyes. A single tear escaped the seven year olds face when she felt the warmth of the tree. Thalia was still alive inside the tree, just barely. Not enough to survive. She protected the camp from danger. She was the reason that everyone in the camp was alive at this very moment.

"Annabeth!" She spun around to come face to chest with her half-brother and cabin leader of the Athena cabin, Lyle Jennings. He had short cropped blonde hair and bold grey eyes. He was fifteen and was about five feet tall with a tremendous amount of muscle on his body. He was the smartest of all of her siblings and he was her mother's favorite son. Lyle had taken a liking to Annabeth for she was a smart girl and had potential. He taught her everything he knew.

Days went by and Annabeth showed a lot of strength, pride, courage and ,of course, wisdom. After seven months of being at camp, Annabeth was sitting on her bunk when Lyle storms in angrily. "What's wrong Lyle?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"I have a quest."

Annabeth didn't know the wrong in that. She had heard of people on quests and she had always thought it would be cool to go on one. They always came back a hero and people loved them. "What's wrong with that"

Lyle looked at Annabeth's young naïve face and sighed, "Nothing."

"Then can I come too. I've gotten a lot better with my sword fighting. I can help." Annabeth said excitedly. She thought she was about to go on her first quest.

Lyle was struck with worry. He didn't like the idea of her with him on a dangerous quest like this. He squatted down to her level and said, "I don't think that would be a good-"

"I'll ask Chiron then." Annabeth was determined to go on this quest with him.

"Annabeth-" But Annabeth was already sprinting toward the big house. She was fast. She made it there in seconds. By the time Lyle got there, she was already asking Chiron.

"Chiron, can I go on the quest with Lyle? Please? Please? Preetttyyy Pleeeeaaaasssseee?" She begged. She used her adorable face that she knew that no one could resist.

"No." Came Chiron's reply. _'except for Chiron,'_ Lyle thought. "You are too young. Do will not put you in that kind of danger. Even if Lyle is there. I don't want you hurt." Seeing Annabeth's face fall into a pout he added, "You'll get your chance, Annie."

"Annabeth." She said sourly.

"Annabeth." He repeated. "Now go back to your cabin with Lyle and help him pack."

Annabeth and Lyle walked back to the cabins in silence. She ran ahead because she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. When she got into the cabin, she went right to his bunk and pulled out a small bag from under his bed. He always kept that bag for travels and stuff like that. She started packing his belongings into the duffel bag. She was already done with his toiletries and his shirts when he walked into the cabin. Lyle noticed that she was feeling a little down and she hadn't noticed that he came in. He crept up behind and tried to scoop her up into his arms but failed miserably as she turned around because of reflexes. Instead, he ended up on the floor with a bruised eye, groaning in pain.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Lyle! Don't scare me like that!"

Lyle chuckled, "At least I know you'll be able to fend for yourself until I get back." He touched his eye and winced as a pain shot through him. Wow, she punched hard. He smiled at her when he noticed he worried look. "I'm fine. Let's finish packing so we can have a little fun."

Annabeth nodded and they packed the rest of the clothes into the duffel bag. They headed to the arena to practice. On the way there, Annabeth saw her friend Luke walking towards them. He stopped in front of them. She started to actually look at him the first time since they met so many months ago. He was tall and muscular like most guys at camp are. He had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and his smile was the whitest, straightest thing Annabeth has ever seen. He had on a Volcolm shirt, jeans, and Vans. Annabeth smiled at him. "Hey, Luke. What's up?"

"Annabeth I just haven't talked to you in a while. I thought maybe we could hang out."

"Actually, I'm going to the arena with Lyle. Its his last day before the quest and we're spending it together."

"Oh, ok. Have fun. Maybe another time." He smiled and walked away. Lyle and Annabeth continued their journey to the arena without anymore interruptions. Lyle took out his sword balanced perfectly in his hand and Annabeth took out the knife that Luke gave her. Lyle took his position and started the fight.

The thing about fighting with Lyle is that he never goes easy on you. It doesn't matter if you're his friend or even his sister, he still goes hard. He says that it teaches Annabeth how to react in real life situations. A monster will never go easy on her if she gets in a fight. He slashed at her feet and she jumped while she swiped at his head with her knife. He jumped back and pressed her harder and harder until he nicked her on her arm. That meant that it was time to stop. They were both glistening with sweat as they sipped from they're water bottles. They both walked to the showers to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Annabeth woke up to Lyle kissing her forehead and saying goodbye. She quickly got up and hugged the dear life out of him. He smiled down at her and said goodbye one last time before leaving.

Little did Annabeth know that he would not be coming back.


	2. Lyles quest

Lyle POV

Chiron called to the big house so I followed him inside. He sat me down on the couch and he said that Athena had asked me to do a quest for her. "What's the quest?"

"She has asked me to tell you only that 'Athens is missing" He put air quotes around it. "I'm not sure exactly what it means, but I'm sure you can figure it out." He said. He looked at me with pure curiosity in his eyes. I knew exactly what she meant by that. Athens is my mothers sacred pet. She has apparently gone missing. It's alright though, I can bring her back to safety. She likes me.

"I'll do it," We just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until I said, "I guess I'll go to the oracle now?"

"Oh! Yes. Yes. Head on up." Chiron said, realizing that he forgot. I walked up the stairs and to the attic in the big house. I know what your thinking, "The oracle lives in the attic?" Well, not really. It doesn't necessarily_ live_ at all. She's a mummy. She's an oracle mummy. She's a very creepy, very dead oracle mummy. You get what I'm saying? Anyways, I walked into the dusty room and looked around. I saw a table with lost and found things. It was mostly empty. Just a few knick-knacks here and there. I looked out the window and saw a perfect view of camp. ( I could see my cabin from up here!) I looked to my left and stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me was a mummy wrapped up in what looked like really old toilet paper. She had on an old hippie dress and many, many necklaces around her neck. This was the oracle.

I knelt in front of her. I admit, I was a little scared. Ok, a lot. I was shaking. I was scared out of my mind. Cleared my throat and asked the oracle in front of me, "How might I find my mothers Athens?"

A green smoke floated out of her, now open, mouth. The smoke swirled its way around me and I suddenly felt very cold. She began to speak:

Two shall travel west

Son of wisdom

Son of Sun

In search of the lost one

Wisdom razes and raises

The light makes its way back

Only to end…

For once the prophecy cut off and the oracle shut her mouth. It actually started to look like a real _dead_ mummy. It looked like it hadn't moved in centuries. I just sat there. I was going to die. I know it. Whoever I bring with me will end. End what? I left quickly, trying to find out what the prophecy meant. I made it back to Chiron and saw all the cabin leaders there waiting for me in the sitting room.

I saw Chiron roll up to me in his wheelchair. "What did she say?"

"I want to first choose a partner, if that's ok with you. People might not want to go if they hear the prophecy." Everyone squirmed uncomfortably.

"Ok. Who-" Chiron turned to the group but I interrupted him.

"James. From Apollo." Everyone turned towards me confused James wasn't the best fighter or really anything other than archery.

"Me?" He asked confused. "Why not him?" He pointed to Luke. Luke had go here at the same time Annabeth had. He was the best fighter in camp. Nobody can beat him. He was what the women of the camp have been calling a great "catch." He had blonde hair that fell over his light blue eyes. His face gave his mischievous grin even more power than it had before.

"You, James. The prophecy said, 'son of the sun." I explained.

Everyone nodded. "Well, then. I accept the quest." James said.

I had to recite the prophecy again after everyone had stopped pestering me. Everyone looked scared. I looked at James and he looked ghost white. "What does it mean, 'only to end."

"I don't know." I did know. But I didn't think that telling him was the best thing to say right now. _'Yeah, hey, James. You're gonna die. So yeah. Just wanted to say that. Just get back to packing we leave tomorrow. Great!'_ No. I was going to leave him wondering. Evn though it was obvious. 'Ah, the perks of being an Athena child. Knowing everything.'

*Line Break*

When I got back to my cabin, I saw Annabeth alone on my bunk. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and her grey eyes shown with wisdom as she did one of my word puzzles that she must have found under my bed. I smiled. I liked Annabeth a lot more than any of my other sisters. (don't tell them that, they'd kill me.) She was different. She wasn't afraid to feel. Sh cried about her friend who died everyday in my arms. And I comfort her best I can. "Just let it out, Annie." I would say, "you have family and friends here who love you and would love to help you. Just cry. It help relieve yourself. I know that this doesn't help, but I know in the near future, that everything will turn out alright." Then she'd smile and I would hold her for a few moments as she was reduced to just sniffles instead of bawling her eyes out. Now I wont even come back to see her again.

She looked up at me innocently and asked "What's wrong Lyle?"

"I have a quest."

She looked like she didn't know the wrong in that. I knew had heard of people on quests. They always came back a hero and people loved them. "What's wrong with that" she asked after thinking for a bit.

I looked at Annabeth's young naïve face and sighed, "Nothing."

"Then can I come too. I've gotten a lot better with my sword fighting. I can help." Annabeth said excitedly. She was cute, she thought she was about to go on her first quest.

I was struck with worry. I didn't like the idea of her with me on a dangerous quest like this. I squatted down to her level and said, "I don't think that would be a good-"

"I'll ask Chiron then." Annabeth was determined to go on this quest with me.

"Annabeth-" I started but Annabeth was already sprinting toward the big house. She was fast. She made it there in seconds. By the time I got there, she was already asking Chiron.

"Chiron, can I go on the quest with Lyle? Please? Please? Preetttyyy Pleeeeaaaasssseee?" She begged. She used her adorable face that she knew that no one could resist.

"No." Came Chiron's reply. _'except for Chiron,'_ I thought. "You are too young. Do will not put you in that kind of danger. Even if Lyle is there. I don't want you hurt." Seeing Annabeth's face fall into a pout he added, "You'll get your chance, Annie."

"Annabeth." She said sourly.

"Annabeth." He repeated. "Now go back to your cabin with Lyle and help him pack."

Annabeth and I walked back to the cabins in silence. She ran ahead of me. When she got into the cabin, she went right to my bunk and pulled out a small bag from under my bed. I always kept that bag for travels and stuff like that. She started packing my belongings into the duffel bag. She was already done with my toiletries and my shirts when I walked into the cabin. I noticed that she was feeling a little down and she hadn't noticed that I came in. I crept up behind her and tried to scoop her up into my arms but failed miserably as she turned around because of reflexes. Instead, I ended up on the floor with a bruised eye, groaning in pain. I taught her well.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Lyle! Don't scare me like that!"

I chuckled, "At least I know you'll be able to fend for yourself until I get back." I touched my eye and winced as a pain shot through me. Wow, she punched hard. I smiled at her when I noticed she had a worried look. "I'm fine. Let's finish packing so we can have a little fun."

Annabeth nodded and we packed the rest of the clothes into the duffel bag. We headed to the arena to practice. On the way there, Annabeth saw her friend Luke walking towards us. He stopped in front of us. Annabeth smiled at him. "Hey, Luke. What's up?"

"Annabeth I just haven't talked to you in a while. I thought maybe we could hang out."

"Actually, I'm going to the arena with Lyle. Its his last day before the quest and we're spending it together."

"Oh, ok. Have fun. Maybe another time." He smiled and walked away. Annabeth and I continued our journey to the arena without anymore interruptions. I took out my sword balanced perfectly in my hand and Annabeth took out the knife that Luke gave her. I took my position and started the fight.

The thing about fighting with me is that I never go easy on you. It doesn't matter if you're my friend or even my sister, I still go hard. I would say that it teaches Annabeth how to react in real life situations. A monster will never go easy on her if she gets in a fight. I slashed at her feet and she jumped while she swiped at my head with her knife. I jumped back and pressed her harder and harder until I nicked her on her arm. I flinched inside. I didn't mean to do that. That meant that it was time to stop. We were both glistening with sweat as we sipped from our water bottles. We both walked to the showers to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Annabeth woke up as I was kissing her forehead and saying goodbye. She quickly got up and hugged the dear life out of me. I almost cried too. I was never going to see her again. So I gave her my camp necklace. She stared at it in wonder. I could tears building in her eyes. I bent and kissed her forehead again. She smiled. I smiled down at her and said goodbye one last time before leaving.


End file.
